HEART AINO'S ADVENTURES IN CAMELOT
by MariotheHero
Summary: Join Heart Aino on her quest in this Fantasy story.
1. Chapter 1

**HEART AINO'S ADVENTURES IN CAMELOT**

**CHAPTER I**

**CAFÉ AINO  
**Heart Aino (the main Heroine of the story) is writing a storybook about King Arthur and the Round Table. One night, she went to bed and the book came to life. Heart woke up and the book grabs her into a strange world.

**A VILLAGE IN A STRANGE WORLD**  
Heart has found herself in the village. She got up

HEART: Where am I?

She visits the Blacksmith and talk to it's owner, The Blacksmith

HEART: Excuse me. I was wandering…  
BLACKSMITH: Yes?

She saw the blacksmith with the dog-ears. She looks like Konoha!

HEART: Hey, who are you?  
BLACKSMITH: You know who am I? The Name is Pewter Angles Kingston XII, Descendant of Sir Camilla Kingston III.  
HEART: Who's Camilla?  
PEWTER: A trick question. I used to serve my Lord Percival like she used to but I heard she went alone for some reasons. I can forge weapons for all sorts of needs. How can I help?  
HEART: My name's Heart Aino. You know this place?  
PEWTER: Of course they called the place Devonshire. I was born in the land where all half-animals live. I called it The-North-of-Forth.  
HEART: Okay, I'll call you Pew.

**OUTSIDE THE BORDERS OF DEVONSHIRE  
**Heart and Pewter goes out on a quest so Heart must find her way home.

HEART: Say Pew, How Can I get out of this place.  
PEWTER: Ah, there is one big thing to do.  
HEART: What was that?  
PEWTER: Camelot fell under the rule of White Warlord, Morgan le Fay. She rule with her iron fist. We need something to defeat her.  
HEART: Right.

**TOP OF THE HILL  
**Heart and Pewter saw a sword stuck in a stone.

HEART: How wonders what is it?  
PEWTER: That's the Excalibur. You want that sword? Then try your best Heart.  
HEART: Okay.

As Pewter watches Heart trying to pull the sword out, she met a wizard resembles Maori Kasuga. Her name is Merlin

MERLIN: I say young woman, do you know where my house is?  
PEWTER: Well it's…

Heart pulled the sword out with all her might

PEWTER: (continuing) over there.

The stone that the Excalibur stuck in it for 9000 years in the past has split into 2. Pewter and Merlin goes up to see Heart while a floating head shaped like Mike (Yoriko's cat) shows up

FH: A THOUSAND THANKS LITTLE GIRL. YOUR QUEST IS TO DEFEAT THE WHITE WARLORD, RULER OF ALL OF CAMELOT AND CEO OF MORDRED & CO.  
MERLIN: And how do you know about the White Warlord?  
FH: MOST VILE, CRUEL AND MOST DISRESEPECTFUL!  
HEART: Real Original.  
FH: TO DEFEAT THE WHITE WARLORD, YOU TRAVEL AND SEARCH FOR THOSE WHO FOUGHT ALONG KING ARTHUR, CHALENGE THEM AND THEN THEY WILL JOIN YOU.  
HEART: Great! Then let's go!  
PEWTER: I'm going with you  
MERLIN: As you wish young knight.

And so Heart, Pewter and Merlin are off on a quest. Their 1st destination is the Royal City named Cornfield.

**CORNFIELD – GATE  
****  
**PEWTER: Hey open up! I'm the Servant of Sir Percival you know.  
GUARD #1: We don't allow unwanted visitors you hear?  
PEWTER: Just open this door or I'll use all my force to break it open!  
GUARD #1: Then what do you want to do? Smash it with your hammer?  
HEART: I'll handle this Pew. I have a quest to do.  
GUARD #1: No way Jose.  
GUARD #2: Look, the Excalibur!  
GUARD #1: Do come in you Would-be-Knight-who-has-a-quest-to-do.

The gate opens and they came in.

**CORNFIELD – CITY**

PEWTER: Here we are. The city of Cornfield.  
HEART: That's the name of the farm or something.  
PEWTER: Oh no, this city is owned by Lancelot's farther who is the successful king.  
HEART: Right.  
MERLIN: If we wish to see Lancelot, she attends to the tournament this year.  
HEART: Oh boy! I can't wait to go to the tourney.

Heart, Merlin and Pewter rushes off to the tourney.

**TOURNEY GROUNDS  
**The tournament is on its progress. Knights after knights fought and defeated each other. It been watched over by Sir Lancelot. She looks just like Saki Tsuzura and dressed as a noblewoman while she wields a rapier.

HEART: I can't to see who's up.

Lancelot saw a new challenger with some friends.

LANCELOT: Just as I expected.

Lancelot rides to Heart and her companions.

LANCELOT: You there. You're just here to fight.  
HEART: Well I… Oh right, I'll do what I must to beat you.  
LANCELOT: as you wish. (Draws sword) I'll challenge you to duel. En Garde!

Heart and Lancelot started fighting.

HEART: What can I do Merlin?  
MERLIN: Just keep on fighting, do what the floating head said.

Lancelot tries to stab Heart but she parries it, which gave her the chance to strike. Lancelot is beaten.

LANCELOT: You may have fought well. I try to find the chosen one and now you are.  
HEART: Hey thank you.  
LANCELOT: Don't mention it, How about you join us in our feast.  
HEART: How sounded cool!  
MERLIN: This looks like a good feast.  
PEWTER: I can't wait to join in.

**CASTLE COURTYARD  
**Heart, Lancelot, Merlin, Pewter and the people of Cornfield are having a feast.

HEART: Well this looks like a blast eh?  
LANCELOT: I couldn't agree more of this. I see you're on a quest to overthrow the White Warlord. I can help you do some.  
HEART: Sweet!  
MERLIN: If we going the fight the White Warlord, we have to get all the knight of the round table. Pewter can really enjoys telling stories to folks around here.  
PEWTER: And half-animals like me are just kind and friendly beings despite some others can look after the weak and frail.  
LANCELOT: I guess I'll join your cause.  
HEART: Thanks we have get the others.

And so they celebrated as Heart and her party ready to go on a quest.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART AINO'S ADVENTURES IN CAMELOT**

**CHAPTER II**

**OUTSIDE THE CITY OF CORNFIELD**  
Heart, Merlin, Pewter and Lancelot goes on a quest to find the Knights of the Round Table.

HEART: So where are we going again?  
LANCELOT: We are searching for those who can fight the White Warlord.  
PEWTER: And Sir Percival. Long time ago, she saved us from the Barbarians from the North of Mt. Stalin.  
LANCELOT: I heard much of your stories about things that people of your kind know but that tale involves on Percival? That interests me.  
PEWTER: Thank you Lady.  
LANCELOT: You're welcome Half Canine.  
MERLIN: Look over there!

The heroes saw a village named Lake Town. They came to the village.

**LAKE TOWN  
**4 Heroes made to the village. They met one of the villagers.

VILLAGER: I heard about the Legendary Knight called Percival.  
LANCELOT: So peasant I heard a reason from the mouth of those who knows Percival.  
PEWTER: Percival is just a brave knight who fights for King Arthur.  
LANCELOT: I know of your tale or two. So let's go.

**THE LAKESHORE**  
Heart and her allies arrive at the Lakeshore.

HEART: Where do we find Percival?  
PEWTER: Seems to be an easy puzzle for me. She journeyed far and wide. That's who.  
LANCELOT: Then we keep looking for her.

A knight stands in the way of Heart and her team. Her name is Percival. She wears the suit of armour without a helmet and she based on Kamui Tokinomiya.

PERCIVAL: I heard that you are those who stand in my way.  
PEWTER: Percival, You're here!  
PERCIVAL: How did you know my name?  
MERLIN: Gladly you fought for King Arthur and such.  
PERCIVAL: So Merlin, as you know about King Arthur. He's gone from Camelot and now I have no choice but to fight.  
HEART: Then you're on!

Heart and Percival started fighting. They fought long and hard until a single blow from the Excalibur hurt her badly.

PERCIVAL: I submit to your will.  
HEART: Say what?  
PERCIVAL: Are you the one who hold the Excalibur?  
HEART: Yes I was.  
MERLIN: Well 2 knights helping us and we have to find more.  
PEWTER: Good for me. This could be the place where the Lady of the Lake lives.

The Lady of the Lake emerges from the lake. She looks like Yoriko Yasuzumi.

HEART: HOLY PEPPERONI! WHAT WAS THAT?  
MERLIN: The Lady of the Lake just like old legend says.  
LOTL: I'm glad to be here sir knight.  
HEART: Me?  
PEWTER: Yes you. She is the Lady of the Lake.  
FH: WELL, YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE MAIDEN OF THE LAKE WHO RESTS FOR 9000 YEARS AND COUNTING.  
HEART: So is that floating head again.  
LANCELOT: That familiar. Did you let him out?  
PERCIVAL: At least she came to help us all. Am I right?  
HEART/MERLIN/PEWTER/LANCELOT: Right!  
FH: NOW I MUST RETURN TO THE FAR EAST WHERE I AM MASCOT OF FUJIKAWA POKKI STICKS! POKKI STICK BANISHES THE HUNGER DEMON AND ADOPT HIS CHILDREN.

**LAKESHORE – NIGHT**  
Heart, Pewter, Lancelot, Percival, LOTL and Merlin sits around the campfire.

PERCIVAL: So Lady of the Lake, What's your name?  
LOTL: My name is Aurora. It's nice to meet you Percival.  
PERCIVAL: Aurora? Is that your name?  
AURORA: That is correct Sir Percival. By the way, I love your companion. She's so cute.  
PEWTER: Yeah I heard of your lovely looks Lady but we're still on a quest.  
MERLIN: Yep, A quest to find all who fights for the Round Table and defeat the White Warlord.  
LANCELOT: I agree of your opinion Merlin. We could head to Nottingham.  
HEART: Nottingham?  
PEWTER: Yes a place near Sherwood Forest. We can go there in the morning.  
PERCIVAL: I always agree. How will you be my sidekick?  
PEWTER: Great!  
HEART: I guess we'll get going at dawn.

Heart and her allies continued the quest as they go to Nottingham.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART AINO'S ADVENTURES IN CAMELOT**

**CHAPTER III**

**SHERWOOD FOREST  
**Heart and her allies continue their quest as they journeys into Sherwood Forest.

LANCELOT: So we're in the Sherwood Forest right?  
PEWTER: Right.  
PERCIVAL: At least we are able to fight the White Warlord who is formally Morgan le Fay.  
HEART: Right.

They heard rustles in the trees and the bushes.

UNKNOWN VOICE 1: Did we hear that of Prince John's men?  
UNKNOWN VOICE 2: Maybe it just an army from far, far away from here.  
HEART: What was that?  
PERCIVAL: I don't know but they must be bad guys.  
LANCELOT: Whoever are they; we must get ready for this!  
HEART: Right.

They come out. Two figures has just pop out. One looks like Dorothy Albright and the other looks like Liselotte Achenbach_._

STRANGER #1: Ah-ha. I bunch of riches or poor persons.  
STRANGER #2: Hang on Robin; they're not Prince John's men. Look at their stuff.  
HEART: Hey, who are you?  
STRANGER #1: You know who am I? Name's Robin Hood and this is my old friend Little John.  
LANCELOT: That's the explanation I know about. What seems to be the Problem?  
ROBIN: Well, as you see, we steal from the rich and give to the poor.  
PEWTER: Interesting tale. Too bad you can't tell your friends one of mine.  
LITTLE JOHN: If you trust me, we'll take you to our tent.  
HEART: Great, Sounds like we have to go.

**DEEP IN SHERWOOD FOREST**  
Heart and her team are gathered into the big tent with Robin and Little John.

ROBIN: As we are here, they came to help us outlaws to overthrow Prince John.  
HEART: I am here to help you all!

Heart shows everyone the Excalibur. Everyone is impressed!

MONK: I've heard of what sword you have. My name is Friar Tuck. How nice to meet you.

Friar Tuck resembles Elsa La Conti.

PEWTER: Pewter Angles Kingston XII at your service Friar.  
TUCK: How did you know me?  
PEWTER: Simples. You haven't seen half-animals like me before.  
PERCIVAL: She from The-North-of-Forth. A place where all half-animals live and born.  
TUCK: Half-Animals? You got to be kidding me.  
ROBIN: Right, as we speak, we have to steal from the rich and give to the…  
LITTLE JOHN: You guessed it Robin, The Poor.  
ROBIN: And take down the Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham.  
HEART: Great. Then I'll help.  
LANCELOT: All right, leave everything else to me.  
STRANGER #3: As you wish.

Her name is Will Scarlet. She is based on Catherine Kyohbashi.

WILL: I'm going the make the sheriff repay for what she has done.  
STRANGER #4: Agreed.

Her name is Maid Marian. She is based on Clarice Di Lanza.

MARIAN: And I'm going to defeat Prince John. Who's with me?  
EVERYONE: YEAH!

**NOTTINGHAM KEEP**  
Deep in the keep lives Prince John, who resembles Kira Daidohji, who is the ruler who tries to keep her kingdom perfect.

JOHN: Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who has the most perfect kingdom of them all?

The being in the mirror speaks to her. She resembles Angelia Avallone.

BITM: At least you are the perfect lord of the perfect kingdom but you need to get ready for the survey tomorrow.  
JOHN: Good, I'll get the sheriff ready. COME ON COME UP!

A woman who wears white armour, who looks like Fiona Mayfield, shows up. She is the Sheriff of Nottingham but later referred as Sir Galahad.

SON: Here my lord.  
JOHN: Mrs Galahad, I want you to make sure this land is perfect as it can be. You have to take care of the riff-raff who might lower the tone of my kingdom.  
SON: Yes, my lord.

**OUTSIDE NOTTINGHAM  
**Heart and her team are hiding in the trees.

HEART: I'm sure that we can defeat the Sheriff and her goons.  
LANCELOT: I bet we have to make sure everything go into plan.  
PEWTER: And I bet Nottingham looks like a theme park without any fun rides.  
PERCIVAL: As we bet, Nottingham People won't allow Half-Animals.  
MERLIN: Then I'll craft a diversion.

Out of the trees

LANCELOT: Sir Lancelot, heir to the royal throne.  
N. GUARD #1: You don't see any riff-raff before.  
LANCELOT: I heard a bunch of bandits hiding behind the castle.  
N. GUARD #2: You heard the lady. C'mon Bob, Let's pick them out one-by-one!

2 Guards went off.

LANCELOT: Coast is clear!  
HEART: Then let's go!

**NOTTINGHAM  
**Heart and Co. are in Nottingham, The most perfect kingdom of them all! 16th Century German-style music heard from speakers on poles.

HEART: Wow! What a fantastic place! Gift Shops, Concession Stands, Info Booths, Picnic Areas, Game Stall, Theatre Shows. IT'S LIKE AN AMUSEMENT PARK but without the fun rides.  
AURORA: How wonder what place looks likes?  
PEWTER: Do we believe it or not? It's like a fairground.

**NOTTINGHAM KEEP  
**Prince John is talking to the Serveyers.

SERVEYER #1: How does the dungeon going?  
JOHN: Ah, It is the hygienic and comfy place for my prisoners. My servants clean the place, my cooks provide gourmet food for them and my Liberians give them good books.  
SERVEYER #2: Why is your castle is in tip-top shape?  
JOHN: I chose the best builders to create a flawless city complete with high walls to keep intruders out. No Riff-Raff can come to my kingdom! NOT EVEN THE DARN BLASTED HALF-ANIMALS!!!  
SERVEYER #3: How did you make the place unique?  
JOHN: I placed Concessions, Games, Shows, Gift Shops and even a Cathedral built somewhere shaped like Notre Dame.

A Luke Perry look-alike guardsman enters. His name is Luke.

LUKE: Your Majesty.  
JOHN: DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!  
LUKE: Your Highness, there are riff-raff in the city.  
JOHN: RIFF-RAFF? SEND THE SHERIFF!  
LUKE: Right lord! SEND THE SHERIFF!

**NOTTINGHAM**

HEART: Do you know where to find Galahad?  
PEWTER: Galahad? Who's Galahad?  
MERLIN: Galahad in one of the Round Table Knights you know.  
HEART: Now where is she?  
ROBIN: Over There!

They saw the Sheriff of Nottingham!

SON: All right riff-raff. You're under arrest!  
PEWTER: That's Galahad all right Merlin.  
SON: Galahad? Who's Galahad?  
LANCELOT: You are!  
SON: Am I? Don't be so silly, I want to take you to prison!  
ROBIN: If you want us in jail, you have to beat me first! Or maybe, Heart the hero-wannabe.  
SON: If that's the case, I'll take you both to jail!

The Sheriff fights Heart and Robin Hood. Heart engages The Sheriff while Robin watches. While that happens, Lancelot, Percival and the Merry Men have to defend Aurora, Pewter, Merlin and themselves from the guards.

PERCIVAL: Lancelot, just protect Merlin and Aurora!  
LANCELOT: Got it!  
PERCIVAL: Will, Little John, defend Friar Tuck and Maid Marian!  
LITTLE JOHN: You got it!  
PERCIVAL: I'll protect Pewter with all my might.

And so, the battle rages in Nottingham. Heart and The Sheriff are still fighting then they got tired after fighting.

HEART: Haven't you worthy enough to fight the White Warlord?  
SON: White Warlord? Never heard of it.  
HEART: And why do you forbid Half-Animals?  
SON: Well…

The Sheriff befriends Heart.

SON: I admit it. These Half-Animals are cute.  
HEART: What are you talking about?  
SON: I'll help you defeat Prince John. I'm Sir Galahad, protector of Half-Animals.  
HEART: Nice to join us on a quest to defeat the White Warlord.

Heart and Robin's Allies fended off the guards and then met Sir Galahad.

HEART: Everyone, I like you to meet Sir Galahad.  
ROBIN: Sir Galahad? How did you know her weakness?  
HEART: By telling her words involves on cute things.  
GALAHAD: How nice to see you.  
LANCELOT: Sir Lancelot, Member of the royal family. It's nice to see you Sir Galahad.  
PERCIVAL: Percival at your service.  
PEWTER: You know Half-Animals like me. My name's Pewter Angles Kingston XII, member of the Kingston Clan.  
ROBIN: Robin Hood's the name, Stealing from the rich and giving to the Poor's my game and this is my Merry Men.  
HEART: Are we off the defeat Prince John?  
GALAHAD: Sure. Let's go!

**NOTTINGHAM KEEP  
**Heart and her friends storm the keep. They battled their way through until they reach Prince John's Room. They came in.

JOHN: Ah ha. I know that riff-raff who can ruin the kingdom. Luke, seize them at once.

Luke turns against her.

LUKE: My Lord, You are under arrest for what you have done.  
JOHN: Me? NO!  
GALAHAD: It is the end Prince John. Guards, take her away

The guard takes Prince John away.

JOHN: How dare you turn against me? The next time I catch you, YOU'RE DEAD-MEAT!

**NOTTINGHAM – NEXT DAY**  
The people of Nottingham celebrate the return of King Richard the Lionhearted, who is based on King Richard himself.

ROBIN: Well Galahad, you did the right thing for us.  
GALAHAD: We put Prince John behind bars. I hope she likes it!  
HEART: Well Robin, I guess this is goodbye.

Robin Hood and her Merry Men waved goodbye as Heart and her team searches for the remaining Knights of the Round Table.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEART AINO'S ADVENTURES IN CAMELOT**

**CHAPTER IV**

**ENCHANTED FOREST  
**Heart and her allies continue their quest to find the last Round Table Knights (RTK).

HEART: Do you see that Trees & Animals? It's look strange.  
AURORA: Seems to be a strange place after all. This forest is enchanted.  
GALAHAD: Enchanted? Yes, it is this place full of dark secrets.  
PEWTER: And Magical Animals.  
MERLIN: There it is.

They saw a small cottage, with a LARGE Factory behind it!

HEART: Maybe we should go in.

**FACTORY  
**Heart and Co. enters the factory. They looked around so they think it must be a Potion Factory then they go into the office.

PEWTER: So this must be a place full of potions for old time's sake.  
HEART: Yes it is. Is that her?

Heart saw a woman who looks like Professor Mei Ling Hua.

HEART: You're the red riding hood! My mummy used to tell me bedtime stories before I go to bed.  
WOMAN: Oh, you know who am I? I am no longer the Little Red Riding Hood. I am Plain Red Riding Hood.  
PERCIVAL: So tell me Plain Red. Is that your name?  
PRRH: Yes, Of course I used to serve King Arthur before he's gone.

A robot came in. she looks like Mei-Fang.

PRRH: I also created Sir Lamorak.  
PERCIVAL: Sir Lamorak? The one I fought in 10 years ago?  
PRRH: Yes. And we have to put all what we did behind. Lamorak.  
LAMORAK: I'll do what I must to face those who stand in my way.  
PRRH: Yes Lamorak. You sure know and what's your name little girl?  
HEART: I'm Heart Aino.  
PRRH: Ah you catch on quick. Shall I take you to the Fairy Godmother?  
HEART: That sounds like fun!  
PERCIVAL: Ok then take us to her.

PRRH took Heart and the group to the Fairy Godmother's Mixing Room. The Fairy Godmother resembles Petra Johanna Lagerkvist.

GODMOTHER: Hello there children.  
HEART: WOW! It's the fairy godmother!  
LANCELOT: You know her Heart. How did you bought the Little Red's Grandma's House?  
GODMOTHER: Her will told me so and with a little help of my old companion.

The group met with the time traveller who looks like Tsuzune Kasuga and dress like a typical British Gentleman, complete with a top hat!

GODMOTHER: She was the best contractor I ever had. She and her crew help fulfilled Little Red's Grandma's dream to build the biggest potion making industry.  
PEWTER: Excuse me Fairy Godmother but who is she?  
TIME TRAVELLER: No need to ask someone about myself. My name is Adeline St. Germain, Master Time Traveller & Elite Time Guardian, I watched over the flow of time by night and I worked by day. If it disrupted, I, or someone I enlist, must repair the fabric of time.  
HEART: Sweet. They bought a Time Traveller!  
LANCELOT: I knew nothing about anything time traveller. Can you help us defeat the white warlord?  
ST. GERMAIN: I think not. But she sent some dark being to erase the era where King Arthur reigns so the Morgan le Fay can rule all of Camelot!  
PEWTER: Sound like an interesting story Adel but you know this place.  
ST. GERMAIN: It was the kingdom far, far away called Fairyland, a fairytale kingdom where every children's dreams can come true.  
GALAHAD: So this is the place full of Fairytales, right?  
ST. GERMAIN: Ah, it's the place for everyone who seeks to live Happily Ever After. But according to the Fairy Godmother, I think Morgan and her loyal minion, The Black Knight, won't live Happily Ever After, After All. That's why; All Villains can never, ever-live Happily Ever After. I call the rule for Villains "The Unhappily Never After, After All".  
HEART: The Villains? The White Warlord is an evil villain? Then I'll help you fight!  
ST. GERMAIN: This leads to our final dilemma. However, some knight named Sir Gawain will help you defeat the White Warlord.  
MERLIN: Then we'll do our best.  
GODMOTHER: Then I'll hope you have a safe journey. Here's a backpack.

Godmother created the Bottomless Backpack that holds lots and lots of things.

GODMOTHER: And some of these.

Godmother gave Heart's team some potions that have been ready.

HEART: What are those?  
ST. GERMAIN: I use the Time-based magic to help age these Potions to make them ready. I wish you good luck gentlewomen.

**ENCHANTED FOREST  
**Heart and her allies continue their quest. They left the potion factory

HEART: Are we off to find Sir Gawain?  
LAMORAK: I don't know where to find Gawain.  
PEWTER: Don't Know? This must be a puzzle.  
PERCIVAL: If we need Gawain, then we'll find a place to pitch camp.  
LAMORAK: Ok and…  
PERCIVAL: We'll train someplace, Galahad, Lancelot and Heart will watch over Pewter and Aurora while Merlin tell us where to go next once we done.  
MERLIN: There's a good spot.

Heart and Co found a good spot. As they set up camp, Percival and Lamorak will have to train by combat.

PERCIVAL: So Lamorak, we shall settle this like we did in 10 years ago.  
LAMORAK: Right and I must not lose this time.  
PERCIVAL: Then we shall fight.

Percival and Lamorak started fighting. While that happens, Heart, Lancelot, Galahad, Pewter, Merlin & Aurora are watching the fight.

HEART: I hope they can watch us every night now and then.  
GALAHAD: And I'll look after Pewter even in trouble.  
LANCELOT: At least we're here to find Sir Gawain. How's Merlin doing?  
HEART: I'm sure she's all right.  
MERLIN: We are going to find Gawain and once we're done, we are heading off to the Far East.  
PEWTER: Far East?  
AURORA: You know what is the Far East.  
PEWTER: I'd say that Far East is really far, far away from here.  
LANCELOT: Don't worry about that Pewter.

**ENCHANTED FOREST – NIGHT  
**Heart and her team rest for the night. Percival and Lamorak are asked to watch over the group but they are looking at the stars. A Shadowy figure sneaked past the group.

**DEEP IN THE FOREST  
**The Shadowy figure made it's way to the Poison Apple Inn. It knocks on the door and a person opened it. She looks like Zenia Valov and her name is Captain Hook.

HOOK: Who's there and what do you want?  
SHADOWY FIGURE: I am the Big Bad Wolf and I'm here to seek help.

Hook looked on the figure, it was a half-wolf and she thinks she looks like Hyodo Shizuka.

HOOK: A wolf huh? Then come on in.

**INSIDE THE POISON APPLE INN**

Wolf, with Hook's permission, goes in the Inn. She asks the 2 Stepsisters, Mabel & Maple. Both looks like grown-up Koito & Kouta Kasuga.

MABEL: You came to the right place…  
MAPLE: … in the right time!  
MEBEL: You want a Fuzzy Navel Cocktail…  
MAPLE: …And some Cheese and Crackers?  
WOLF: I'm in for some Maple Syrup with a little something to take care of Percival.  
MABEL: Why don't you say so? Just ask…  
MAPLE: …A person who likes gold in a small room.

Wolf goes to the small, dark room.

WOLF: I have an offer to make for you.

Wolf gives Unknown Person a bag of gold.

UNKNOWN PERSON: Good, then leave the rest to me.

**ENCHANTED FOREST – NIGHT**  
Pewter goes off to collect some frog-berries. While that happens, she has been taken!

**ENCHANTED FOREST – DAY  
**Heart and Co decides to wake up. A letter is left aside Galahad as she picks it up.

GALAHAD: A letter? How wonder what it says.  
LETTER: "Dear Sir Whoever-You-Are, The Wolf and I have taken the poor old Dog person and if you want her back, come and get me! Gawain"  
GALAHAD: It's from Sir Gawain.  
PERCIVAL: Gawain?  
MERLIN: She took Pewter away while she's off to get some Frog-berries.  
HEART: Pewter's gone?  
LANCELOT: And I suppose to look after Pewter!  
HEART: Sorry Lancelot, I was asleep.  
LANCELOT: And I heard you are up after Pewter's gone!  
MERLIN: Don't panic everyone we'll look for Pewter.

**DEEP IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST  
**Heart and her allies go on a search for Pewter.

HEART: How where Pewter go?  
AURORA: She must be deep in the forest where it hides many dark secrets.  
PERCIVAL: No matter what you say, we must keep looking.

They heard Pewter yelling for help.

MERLIN: That sounds like Pewter in trouble!

They ran to the tree where Pewter is tied.

PEWTER: It's about time you showed up! Just get me out!  
HEART: Don't worry Pew; I'll get you free.  
UNKNOWN PERSON: I don't thinks so, Senorita.  
LANCELOT: Who's that?  
UNKNOWN PERSON: You know me, Senorita Lancelot.

Unknown Person steps up and shows herself. She dressed like Zorro and she resemble Lilica Felchenerow.

UNKNOWN PERSON: Now, pray for mercy from…

U.P marked a tree with a letter G.

UNKNOWN PERSON: …Sir Gawain at your service.  
HEART: That's some nice welcome Gawain.  
GAWAIN: Thank you whoever you are. And now you'll beg for mercy.  
LANCELOT: As you wish. I grant you a battle. En Garde!

Lancelot and Gawain fight each other in a one-on-one combat. Lancelot fought well but Gawain fights better! Lancelot got knocked down and at mercy.

GAWAIN: And then I had enough of your games. Got any last words senorita?  
LANCELOT: You are a noble opponent Gawain. But Heart has the Excalibur.  
GAWAIN: Excalibur you're saying? Then I'll you live. I am Sir Gawain, here to serve you and do what's right for you.  
HEART: Really? I have the Excalibur?  
AURORA: Yes you have it.  
GAWAIN: Many pardons indeed senorita. You be my guest if needed.  
LAMORAK: And you'll be needed as well.

Wolf and her goons appeared.

WOLF: Don't get too cocky fool.  
PEWTER: Aha! I know you! You tied me to a tree!  
WOLF: And I paid Gawain a bag of gold in return of 'taking care' of Percival and her friends.  
HOOK: Aye, and I deal with you when all else fails. Come on me crew; let's skin this wizard and her whole crew!

Hook sent her crew to put up a fight with Heart and her team. Galahad will try to free Pewter.

GALAHAD: Don't worry guys; I'll get Pewter out  
PERCIVAL: I agree, and now your business ends.  
WOLF: I don't think so. (Get claws out) This will be the beginning.

Wolf and Percival starts to fight. Heart engages Captain Hook, Lancelot & Gawain has to defend Galahad who tries to rescue Pewter and Lamorak fights off most of Hook's crew.

WOLF: You're good but I'm better!  
PERCIVAL: Is that what you're talking about?  
WOLF: And your playtime is over Percival.

Wolf keeps on fighting until Percival slashed her! She kneels down.

WOLF: No! I can't lose!  
PERCIVAL: It's over, your quest to fight for what you desire is ended!  
WOLF: If you know me, The Fairy Godmother made my dream of becoming a vigilante turned to reality.  
PERCIVAL: The Fairy Godmother?

St. Germain came up and shows herself to everyone. They stopped fighting. Pewter is set free!

ST. GERMAIN: Bravo clever girl.  
GAWAIN: And then…  
ST. GERMAIN: You're just right on time Sirs. However, The Fairy Godmother wants to know what to do.  
WOLF: The Godmother is just a wish-fulfiller and the only fairy that makes everyone's dreams come true.  
ST. GERMAIN: And your old friend just wanted to have a sip of Maple Juice in the Poison Apple Inn.  
WOLF: My old friend? A little girl in a red hood like that?  
ST. GERMAIN: Indeed and you young lady, I ask you to meet me at the Church.

St. Germain disappeared.

HEART: She said I have to meet her at the Church.  
GAWAIN: And I'm going with you.  
HOOK: Wait a second, how did you know a time traveller?  
PERCIVAL: A time traveller is just a time traveller all right.

**FAIRYLAND VILLAGE – CHURCH  
**Heart and Gawain met up with St. Germain within the time barrier.

ST. GERMAIN: Nice to see you two, you're both right on time.  
GAWAIN: Tell me more time traveller. Is this what you want me to?  
ST. GERMAIN: I say old bean, Hate to face the facts but you're in for a fight.  
HEART: A fight? OK, I'll take your challenge!  
ST. GERMAIN: Good! And then…

St. Germain gets her sabre out.

ST. GERMAIN: …It's time for a game of strength!

Heart and Gawain fights St. Germain in a 2-on-1 combat. St. Germain defends well until Heart about to strike her!

ST. GERMAIN: STOP!

Everyone stopped except St. Germain.

ST. GERMAIN: Think you can win?

Everyone starts moving again.

ST. GERMAIN: I'm over here!  
GAWAIN: Then you're my kill!

Gawain is rushing towards St. Germain and tries to strike her.

ST. GERMAIN: STOP!

Everyone stopped except St. Germain.

ST. GERMAIN: You moved too slow Gawain.

Everyone starts moving again.

HEART: Shoot! She too smart!  
GAWAIN: Then I try to catch her off guard.  
ST. GERMAIN: Then come and get me!

St. Germain gets her pistol out! She starts shooting, Heart and Gawain has to avoid being shot.

HEART: Ah man, She got a gun?  
GAWAIN: Don't worry Senorita, You distract her and I'll attack her.

Heart must avoid St. Germain's pistol fire while Gawain tries to attack her from behind. St. Germain looks back and teleports to the clock face on the clock tower.

ST. GERMAIN: TIME ADVANCE!

The clock is turning forward. The plants are moving forward towards Heart and Gawain! Both repelled it and Heart charges onto St. Germain and attacked her.

ST. GERMAIN: That's a sprit young woman!  
HEART: Thank you.

St. Germain got wounded and teleports to the clock face on the clock tower.

ST. GERMAIN: TIME REVERSE!

The clock is turning backward. St. Germain is healed and kept on fighting. She fights Gawain, which she causes her sabre to fly off her hand. St. Germain is at mercy.

ST. GERMAIN: I surrender!  
GAWAIN: You did?  
ST. GERMAIN: I give in by now.

The time barrier disappeared.

HEART: What happened?  
ST. GERMAIN: You're just in luck young lady.

**THE POISON APPLE INN  
**Everyone met up with Heart, Gawain and St. Germain. Wolf and PRRH are finally be able to see each other again, Hook can share her Frog-Berry Rum with Lamorak and Percival and Pewter are telling stories to Merlin, Aurora, Galahad and Lancelot.

GODMOTHER: Well Heart, I believe everyone's dreams can come true. That what I can turns out to be.  
HEART: Thanks.  
ST. GERMAIN: And to my thanks, I present you this.

St. Germain gives Heart a magic stopwatch.

HEART: What's that?  
ST. GERMAIN: It's a stopwatch. You can use to stop time.  
HEART: Gee, Thanks!  
MERLIN: Heart, I bet it's time to go the Far East.  
HEART: Right!

Heart and Co goes off to the Far East to find the remaining PTK.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEART AINO'S ADVENTURES IN CAMELOT**

**CHAPTER V**

**THE FIELDS  
**Heart and friends set off on a journey to the Far East.

PEWTER: So you're saying we're going to the Far East?  
GAWAIN: Personally, The Far East is far, far away to reach by foot.  
MERLIN: Since it's far from where we left, I know what to do next.

Having a long journey to the Far East was a long, tiring quest; they stop at the nearby village.

**THE NEARBY VILLAGE  
**Heat and her allies stop at the village. They visit the shop. The shopkeeper looks like Bald Bull.

SHOPKEEPER: Lamp oil, Rope or Bombs? You want them? Then it's yours as long as you have enough rubies.  
HEART: Rubies?  
MERLIN: I never know People in the village can pay rubies came from the nearby Ruby Mines.  
SHOPKEEPER: Pay me rubies or get out!  
PEWTER: Sorry but we don't have rubies.

They left the shop and they go to the inn. The smooth-talking, good-looking Innkeeper looks like Disco Kid.

INNKEEPER: Welcome lovelies.  
LANCELOT: Sir, The good noblewoman like me needs a good rest.  
INNKEEPER: And that will cost 8 rubies.  
LANCLOT: Rubies? Then what is this place?  
LAMORAK: We're in a village near to the Ruby Mines. People call it Ruby Town.  
PERCIVAL: That's good to know. Hey, where's Pewter?

Pewter and Heart return from The Ruby Mines, carrying a handful of rubies they got from the mines.

PEWTER: I'm back from the Ruby Mines.  
HEART: Pewter and I did a great team.  
LANCELOT: So where have you been? And where you get the rubies?  
GAWAIN: They need rubies to pay someone in here.  
LANCELOT: All right, I'll pay.

Heart and Co paid the Innkeeper and goes have some rest. They stay for the night then suddenly, people in fear looked at someone who came in the middle of the night. It was THE BLACK KNIGHT! They got up.

PEWTER: What all that noise?  
HEART: I don't know but is it nighttime already?  
LANCELOT: I rather sleep in the Royal Chambers.  
LAMORAK: Welcome to my world.  
MERLIN: And I sleep on a cold, hard stone bed. Being a travelling magician is hard work.  
PERCIVAL: There is a villain outside.  
HEART: A villain? Then I'll fight!

Heart and co went outside to see the Black Knight.

VILLAGER #1: Please Sir, have mercy.  
VILLAGER #2: I'll give you all the rubies you want.  
BLACK KNIGHT: I don't come for rubies. I come for the Excalibur.  
PEWTER: Hey you, I trying to get some sleep here!  
BLACK KNIGHT: And what have we here?  
PERCIVAL: I not allow you to interfere with anyone.  
BLACK KNIGHT: It's not you I can fight; I'm interested in fighting Strong Opponents.  
HEART: Oh yeah? And you'll be interested into fighting me.  
BLACK KNIGHT: As you wish young knight.

Heat and The Black Knight gets into a fight with each other. They fought long and hard until they stop.

HEART: I heard you must be a strong one. Who are you?  
BLACK KNIGHT: They call me Mordred.  
HEART: And did you fought for the White Warlord?  
MORDRED: Yes, I did but now my time has come to see my master.

Mordred rode off.

PEWTER: Heart, what are you doing?  
HEART: I fought off the Black Knight.  
PEWTER: I heard you're still up. Come to bed!

Heart and Pewter has to go to bed.

**RUBY TOWN – MORNING**  
Heart and Co got up in bed. They had breakfast, get ready for the journey and they set off on a quest to visit the Far East as they leave the town.

HEART: So where are we going Merlin?  
MERLIN: We are heading to the Far East.  
LAMORAK: And speaking of that is that Far Away?  
MERLIN: Yes it was.

They journeyed through different places and such and they made it to the Far Eastern borders. They made it to the Far East and reached the city of Tai-Ken.

**TAI-KEN GATE**  
Heart and her team made it to Tai-Ken Gate.

HEART: Is this the Far East?  
MERLIN: Yes it is.  
GAWAIN: So tell me wizard, where do we find?  
PERCIVAL: Merlin told us we have to look for Sir Kay.  
LANCELOT: And by looks of it, we must get through the gate.

A Floating Head appeared.

FH: YOU SAID YOU WOULD OPEN THE GATE?  
PEWTER: Oh, it him again!  
FH: I AM NOT HERE TO SCARE YOU; I AM HERE TO HELP YOU.  
AURORA: How did you know us?  
FH: WELL DEAR AURORA-CHAN, YOU LEAD YOUR FRIENDS TO THE FAR EAST! BEHIND THE GATE LIES THE CITY OF TAI-KEN WHERE HEROES YOUNG AND OLD HERE TO FIGHT EVIL AND EVERYDAY PROBLEMS. MY FIRST RIDDLE IS: WHAT IS THE EVIL MINION OF THE WHITE WARLORD?  
HEART: The Black Knight!  
FH: CORRECT! THE SECOND RIDDLE IS: WHERE DOES ALL HALF-ANIMALS BORN IN?  
PEWTER: I think its The-North-Of-Forth.  
FH: RIGHT ANSWER! THE FINAL RIDDLE IS: WHAT YOU CALL A GROWN UP LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD?  
PERCIVAL: A tricky question indeed.  
GAWAIN: I say it's the Plain Red Riding Hood.  
FH: WELL DONE MY FRIENDS, ALL RIDDLES ARE CORRECT! NOW GO IN AND ENJOY!

The gate opens and they go into Tai-Ken, the Far Eastern city filled with heroes born to fight evil and everyday problems.

HEART: So this must be Tai-Ken.  
PERCIVAL: And it might be full of heroes.

**CITY OF TAI-KEN  
**As Percival says, Tai-Ken must be a place full of heroes! They visit the castle.

LANCELOT: This must be the Tai-Ken Castle.  
HEART: I wonder what's inside.

Heart presses the doorbell button. (DINGU DONGU!) A voice is heard from the tower.

VOICE: Who is there?  
HEART: I'm Heart Aino and I need your help.  
VOICE: Help you said? Then I will come down!

The person comes down and opens the door. It was The Minister!

MINISTER: So you are looking for help?  
HEART: Yes.  
MINISTER: And you came to the right place. Welcome to Tai-Ken my friends.  
PERCIVAL: So did you know where to find Sir Kay?  
MINISTER: My humble friend Kay is out on a long voyage and I am sure she will return.  
MERLIN: I guess we have to see Sir Kay at the port.

**TAI-KEN PORT  
**Heart and her allies arrive at the Tai-Ken Port.

PERCIVAL: I better hope Sir Kay will be here.  
GALAHAD: I agree about your Opinion Percy.

The Ship arrives at the port. Someone who gets off the ship is Sir Kay. She is based on Akane Inuwaka.

KAY: I am glad that I am here to see you my old friends.  
GAWAIN: Excuse me Sir but are you Sir Kay?  
KAY: Yes I am and you must Sir Gawain.  
PEWTER: And you'll know that I'm Pewter Angles Kingston XII!  
KAY: Yes I know of that.

Another person gets off the ship. She looks like Nazuna Inuwaka.

KAY: And I like you to meet Sir Robin.  
ROBIN: Aye?  
MERLIN: So you're both here! Are you willing to fight the White Warlord?  
KAY: Yes we can but I must take down the Empire first.  
GAWAIN: The Empire you're speaking about? What Empire?  
KAY: The Evil Empire will try to take over all of the Far East and we do not know how to stop them. We got to visit the Court of Heroes.  
PERCIVAL: Court of Heroes huh? Then where is it?  
KAY: It is found in the deep of the city.  
MERLIN: Then let's go.

**DEEP IN THE CITY OF TAI-KEN  
**Heart and her friend have to look for the Court of Heroes.

LANCELOT: Are we sure where to find the Court of Heroes?  
GALAHAD: And where do we find it?  
MERLIN: Only Sir Kay can lead us to it.

Sir Kay led Heart and Co to the Court of Heroes. They enter the door and got into a big surprise.

PERSON #1: Who are they?  
PERSON #2: They must be spies or thieves or assassins.  
PERSON #3: Someone who sneak or peak or to explore.  
KAY: Hold it guys. There are not spies or something and they are here to help.  
PERSON #2: Help? Who can help? We can help ourselves.

3 persons decide to show themselves. One is a Female freedom fighter.

PERSON #3: Just call me Sarie. And this is Teran, he's determined to keep the villains far, far away.  
PERSON #2: And I am Kojima, leader of the resistance.

His name is Kojima. He looks like a kabuki dancer.

HEART: Nice to meet you Mister. My name is Heart Aino and I'm from the real world.  
KOJIMA: You came from the real world young woman and I heard you are on your way to defeating the White Warlord.  
PEWTER: Yeah, and I'm Pewter Angles Kingston XII thank you very came sir.  
LANCELOT: So anyway, I have a plan to resist the Empire?  
KOJIMA: We do have a plan. You, Percival, Heart and I will infiltrate the Fortress and defeat the emperor.  
PERCIVAL: And it's up to the rest to fight the Imperial Army.

**THE EMPIRE OWNED SIDE OF TAI-KEN**

While the rest of the resistance prepares to battle the imperial army, Heart, Percival, Lancelot and Kojima have to infiltrate the Emperor's palace.

HEART: Are we sure is that the plan?  
PERCIVAL: That what Kojima said.

Meanwhile, the rest of Heart's Party has to ward off the Imperial Army.

GALAHAD: Are we sure that the plan?  
GAWAIN: I hope so.  
FREEDOM FIGHTER: Here they come!

The Imperial Army are here and they fight! The heroes of Tai-Ken have to repel the attack. The fight is on! While that happens, Heart and her friends sneaked into the fortress undetected then they saw Prince John!

HEART: PRINCE JOHN!  
PRINCE JOHN: You know me? I am the Emperor.  
KOJIMA: You are?  
PRINCE JOHN: On second thought, The White Warlord is the emperor herself.  
LANCELOT: That's what you said! You're under arrest in the name of Cornfield!  
PRINCE JOHN: Then try me!

Prince John puts up a fight with Heart and Co. 2 fights lasted long. John wields a Heavy but Colourful mace.

PRINCE JOHN: Let's just fight shell we?  
HEART: I'm sure you can!

Heart battles Prince John to a 1-on-1 battle while Percival, Lancelot and Kojima battles the guards. Meanwhile, Merlin, Kay, Robin, Sarie, Teran and Lamorak try to fend off the soldiers on the rooftops.

OLD MAN: Your magic seems fancy, but I control the Zen so I can do anything I want.  
ROBIN: Merlin while I will hold them off, you will aid me.  
KAY: Right!

**THE ALLY  
**Pewter, Galahad, Gawain and Aurora battles the troops

PEWTER: Are you really sure?  
GALAHAD: Don't worry, it won't be that hard.  
AURORA: Fine then.

Aurora waves her hand as she summons to waves of water to push back the soldiers.

PEWTER: How did you do that?  
AURORA: I've learning ancient magic through thousands of years deep in the lake.  
GAWAIN: Speaking to which, what powers you have?  
AURORA: Ah, I bear every elemental magic in my body and soul.  
GALAHAD: Alright, you have to put it to good use.

**THE IMPERIAL FORTRESS  
**Heart and Prince John kept on fight until John tire herself out. Heart attacks her. The fight is over!

PRINCE JOHN: I give up. All I try is to build a perfect kingdom but I failed.  
HEART: You mean it?  
KOJIMA: Yes, It's over but I have a bigger truth to tell.

Kojima unmake himself and reviled to be the Minister himself! Right in front of everyone!

MINISTER: All I do is to learn all the secrets of all of Tai-Ken but this villain could not belong here.

The Soldiers think that Prince John is not their leader so they decide to take her away.

PRINCE JOHN: You may have outsmarted me this time but I'll be back. I, Prince John, never ever quit!

**OTHER PARTS OF TAI-KEN  
**The battle is ended. Later, Heart and her party ready to head to Camelot for a final battle against the White Warlord.

KAY: So you mean you can battle the White Warlord. So I am going with you.

ROBIN: I can help if you need it most.  
HEART: You mean you're joining me?  
PERCIVAL: Yes they are. After all they can help you.  
GAWAIN: That's good for me. Welcome to the cause amigos.  
ROBIN: So you are a vigilante? Cool!  
GAWAIN: Thank you senorita.  
MERLIN: Now that the Round Table is united. We must fight the White Warlord!  
HEART: Yeah! Let's go!

Heart and her allies have left Tai-Ken and set course to Camelot for a final showdown with the White Warlord.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEART AINO'S ADVENTURES IN CAMELOT**

**CHAPTER VI**

**KINGDOM OF CAMELOT  
**Heart and her allies finally arrive in Camelot for a one big final battle but there is one big problem.

MERLIN: Bad news everyone!  
HEART: What is it?  
MERLIN: It seems the White Warlord has a large army!  
LANCELOT: More like a huge army but I have luck that my father will send an army to aid us in this hour of need.  
PEWTER: Oh that's Bull****! We better head to the Whiteland Castle  
HEART: Of Course the Whiteland Castle!  
GAWAIN: Whiteland Castle huh?  
PEWTER: If we go there, I might have the chance to see my old colleague.  
PERCIVAL: So we'll be heading to the Whiteland Castle for help I guess.

And so Heart and her friends set off the Whiteland Castle to assistance.

**WHITE WARLORD'S CASTLE  
**Mordred, who resembles Parace L'Sia wearing black armour, arrives to see The White Warlord (Real Name: Morgan le Fay). She resembles Mildred Avallone wearing white armour.

MORDRED: My lord, I request your need here.  
MORGAN: Very Good my brave warrior.  
MORDRED: Your lordship, someone who wields the Excalibur is heading to Whiteland Castle.  
MORGAN: Whiteland Castle they say? Very well, send all of the men to Whiteland Castle.  
MORDRED: As you wish my Lord.

**WHITELAND CASTLE  
**Heart and her allies arrive in Whiteland Castle.

HEART: This is it everyone!  
PEWTER: The Whiteland Castle, home of Queen Guinevere.  
HEART: Who's Guinevere?  
LANCELOT: Good Question. She was the ruler of the North-of-Forth.  
PEWTER: You mean she's the ruler of my homeland?  
PERCIVAL: Yes she is.

**GATE  
**Heart and co arrive at the gate.

MERLIN: Here we are the gates to the Whiteland Castle.  
HEART: So this must be an ice palace or so.  
MERLIN: No Heart, This castle is just painted in white.

A Half-Racoon guard who resembles Eko named Ector.

ECTOR: Halt! Who goes 'ere?  
HEART: I'm Heart...  
PEWTER: Let me talk. (To Ector) Hey Ector, It's me Pewter! Pewter Angles Kingston XII!  
ECTOR: Sure.

The gate opens.

PEWTER: I know she's a half-animal like me.  
LANCELOT: I know of that.

**INSIDE WHITELAND CASTLE  
**Heart and her allies met with Queen Guinevere. She resembles Weiss.

GUINEVERE: Who comes forth into my kingdom?  
MERLIN: Pleasure to see you my queen. This is the chosen one.  
HEART: Me?  
GUINEVERE: I see she did pull the Excalibur out to the stone.  
LANCELOT: Glad to be your assistance. Send us your army; your men shall help in this hour of need.  
GUINEVERE: I agree of your options.

**WHITE WARLORD'S CASTLE  
**Morgan sees the Whiteland Castle in her crystal ball.

MORGAN: I see is that the Whiteland Castle. I want you to send all my men to lay siege on that castle.

**WHITELAND CASTLE  
**Heart and Pewter plans a plan.

PEWTER: She said only the chosen one can defeat the White Warlord.  
HEART: Really?  
PEWTER: And maybe we can enter the castle without being spotted.  
HEART: Of Course.

Heart and Pewter sneaks out of the castle.

LANCELOT: At least she tells us to hold off the siege headed by Mordred.  
PERCIVAL: Mordred? She was the most powerful knight ever known by man itself.  
LANCELOT: You know her?

**OUTSIDE  
**Mordred and her army arrive.

MORDRED: By the order of my lord, I ask you to surrender.  
ECTOR: And who's going to make us?  
MORDRED: Me and my army. An Army so large to take down a castle!

The battle begins.

**THRONE ROOM**

GUINEVERE: What's going on?  
ECOTR: We're under attack by the evil force of the White Warlord!  
GUINEVERE: White Warlord?

**BATTLEMENT  
**The rest of Heart's party fights Mordred's minions.

MERLIN: How can we hold them off?  
LANCELOT: I don't know.

**WHITE WARLORD'S CASTLE  
**Heart and Pewter enter the throne room.

MORGAN: Welcome to my castle.  
HEART: Who are you?  
MORGAN: I am Morgan le Fay, White Warlord and Ruler of all Camelot.  
PEWTER: AHA! So you're the one behind all sorts of bad things!  
MORGAN: And I see you have the Excalibur. It's very intruding indeed.  
HEART: I have the Excalibur?  
MORGAN: Very well then. (Draws sword) Let us duel. HA!

Heart and Morgan started to duel. They fought long and hard.

MORGAN: I see you are King Arthur after all. I expect you have some of his old moves to impress me further.  
HEART: And I got a few new ones that you haven't seen before.

Heart punches Morgan in the face and she got knocked down.

MORGAN: I can't believe it, how could it be?  
HEART: You know that my name is Heart Aino and I'm from the real world.  
MORGAN: I see.

The Dark Sorceress comes in. She resembles Scharlachrot.

DARK SORCERESS: I hope you don't mind but brought a few guests.

A group of Nameless Ones surround Pewter and Heart.

PEWTER: Hey, who are those guys?  
DARK SORCERESS: My finest associates, The Nameless Ones.  
HEART: Now I'm in trouble!

Heart noted she still has the stopwatch. She pressed it and the time got slowed down. Heart defeated all of them.

HEART: Phew. That was close.

**BATTLEMENTS  
**The battle continues. Percival clashes swords with Mordred while the rest of Heart's party fights off the soldiers.

KAY: Oh rats! How long until they go out somewhere?  
ROBIN: I don't know.

At the sight, help has arrived! Robin Hood and her merry men fire arrows to take down the troops. Captain Hook and her crew cut down most of the troops. Wolf, St. Germain, PRRH and Fairy Godmother came to help.

MORDRED: What the heck?

Mordred's sword got flown off her hand.

MORDRED: OK, you win.  
PERCIVAL: Really?  
MORDRED: I'm not much of a fighter I guess.

**WHITE WARLORD'S CASTLE**

HEART: You might have well given up.  
DARK SORCERESS: NO!

DS turns into a dragon!

**WHITELAND CASTLE  
**All of Heart's old allies arrive to help Queen Guinevere.

ROBIN HOOD: Glad to be your assistance my lady.  
GUINEVERE: I didn't expect some good company.  
PRRH: To be precise, Whiteland Castle is no ordinary castle. It was the center of Guinevere's Kingdom when King Arthur is disappeared.  
GUINEVERE: King Arthur? I heard that fact just at the right time.

A loud explosion heard from the distance.

MERLIN: By Great God's Beard! Heart is fighting the final battle!  
PERCIVAL: Then we must come to the castle and help her.

**WHITE WARLORD'S CASTLE  
**Heart is hiding behind something.

PEWTER: You know about dragons Heart?  
HEART: No.

The Dragon is still attacking Heart and Pewter until the rest of Heart's party arrives.

LANCELOT: You may have given up Morgan le Fay, It's all over!  
GAWAIN: Your ways of bad things come to an end!  
GALAHAD: I shall protect the frail and the weak!  
LAMORAK: You must be the White Warlord who sent the Dark Sorceress to erase King Arthur's existence!  
PERCIVAL: You will pay for bringing Camelot to its downfall!  
KAY: To protect the good people of Tai-Ken, I must punish you!  
ROBIN: And I must defeat you!  
MERLIN: I shall punish you for your undoing!

Heart and co fights the Dragon.

HEART: Now it's my chance.

Heart jumps up and slashed the dragon's soft underbelly. The dragon falls down and dies.

MERLIN: I admitted it. I know why dragons have one weakness are its soft underbelly.  
HEART: Really.

Morgan is starting to disappear.

MORGAN: No! What's happening?  
MERLIN: Since the Dark Sorceress is defeated, part of history will begin to undo its changes.  
LANCELOT: And so does her castle.  
KAY: We better get out of here!

Heart and her party runs from the vanishing castle. Morgan, Mordred, the dragon and Morgan's castle disappears. The White Warlord is no more.

**WHITELAND CASTLE  
**Heart and her party were gathered in the court.

GUINEVERE: Congratulations. As Queen, I want to thank you for saving Camelot from Morgan's evil reign and it's been a great honor working with you.  
GAWAIN: Am I sure about this?  
GUINEVERE: Yes. So Heart, I want to know.  
HEART: What is it?  
GUINEVERE: You are the great King Arthur.  
HEART: Really? But I was from the real world!  
GUINEVERE: Then I shall send you back to your world. Your mastery with the Excalibur grows and my loyal knights, you've been a great help.  
MERLIN: Thanks my queen.  
GUINEVERE: From now on, you've been knights-in-training. Now you must rise to the next level and become Guardians of Camelot.  
LANCELOT: Guardians of Camelot eh? I like the sound of this. Maybe we could make Whiteland Castle our home kingdom since it is the center of Camelot.  
KAY: And with the people, we can protect them as fast as we can.  
PEWTER: Isn't that wonderful? That means I can serve you now and forever!  
PERCIVAL: Well Pewter, it was my great honor.

Heart is going back to her own world.

HEART: Thank you

**THE REAL WORLD  
**Heart is back in her own world. She meets Saki Tsuzura.

SAKI: Heart, where have you been?  
HEART: Saki-tan! I was wondering I fell into a magical book and...  
SAKI: Magical book? I never heard of it.

**THE END**


End file.
